Final Fantasy XV I Dreamed A Dream
by Flicka LightBeast
Summary: After the battle with the Leviethan, awaking from near death and learning of Luna’s fate, Noctis is thrown into a world of grief. As he goes ahead of Ignis, Gladio and Prompto to the docks alone, he slips into a dream like trance where he encounters Lunafreya for the first time after her death.


_Hello! First things first, thank you so much for checking this out (even if you hate it or don't read it through all the way)! It's an amv I made up between Noctis and Lunafreya. It might seem stupid or kinda dump since it's not actually an amv, but I had a lot of fun writing it and imagining it, and I hope it's as much fun for you to read and imagine also! Feel free to me know what you think and things I could have done to make it better! Just so ya know, the little (~) means that the lines above and below are sung sperately, not together (and yes there is singing). I had originally tried to mark their lines with the colors blue and yellow (Noct=blue and Luna=yellow), but it wouldn't transfer in the same way to here! )XO Sorry, I didn't realize that til after a looked back on it and saw the changes weren't there! I hope it isn't too confusing. Thanks for reading!_

Final Fantasy Fifteen

I Dreamed A Dream

Noctis felt like he was constantly falling, even though he was standing up and walking. He felt alone, even in the midst of the crowds. Surrounded by darkness, even in the middle of day. As he walked along on the streets of Altissia on his way to the docks ahead of Gladio, Ignis and Prompto, his mind was far away as it drifted into the gray world of grief. Often when one is alone, their mind will drift out of reality. The world around him grew to be nothing more than a dream, and the people were barely even there to him. Soon, it disappeared altogether as he became lost in his thoughts. There was no melody or sound. Everything was still, and cold, like death. Who can describe the sight of death? For each person it is different. For some, a last farewell. For those who believe in an afterlife, it's a 'see you later'. For those who never thought of it much, it is a sudden and harsh reality. Nothing could stop Noctis from thinking about her, for his mind had been dwelling on her ever since... 

Noctis sighed. Luna. The best friend whom he had grown to love over the years. She had loved him from the very start, and she had never been unfaithful to her calling. But even without her calling, she would have still given herself for the one she loved. Never again would Umbra come to him with the journal containing something new from her and for him. Never would he hear her voice except on the news and in his mind. Never again would he see her sweet smile and feel her warm embrace. She was gone. Gone forever.

It seemed all the memories he had of Luna was one. Her last farewell to him in that submerged dream. There was no happy or joyous memories which tapped his shoulder to remind him of the good times. He just remembered the sad memory which had taken place not very long ago. Seeing her sink ever deeper into the cold waters of death whilst he floated up to the surface of life. How could she have smiled at him as she died?! As she sank further and further into the darkness? How could she not have saved herself first?! Why must he be left alone to walk on through life without her?! Everything had started to take such a terrible turn, Noctis wondered where it would all end. When it all finally ended, would he see his dearest Luna once again in a better place. Was there really a better place? Could the life she had given up really been the life she wanted? Did she live it to the fullest in the way she had always dreamed, whatever that dream might have been?

He could hear her voice, echoing so softly in his mind and playing as if the lyrics to a song. 

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by."

Her voice echoed in his mind, at first as low as a whisper on the wings of the wind, then it began to grow into the words of a tender song. 

"When hope was high, and life worth living."

Noctis felt his heart give a aching cry, squeezing the breath out of his lungs, causing him to breath more forcefully as he tried to hold it all together. She wasn't really here. It was just her voice. He was alone in this dark void of grief.

"I dreamed that love would never die.

I dreamed that God would be forgiving."

Noctis suddenly saw something. Amidst the grayish world around him, there was a soft golden light glowing brighter and brighter somewhere ahead of him. Noctis lifted his lowered gaze to see Lady Lunafreya now standing ahead of him a little ways. She wore the same white dress he had last seen her in, with the side of the dress on her right leg still torn open. She had the same bruise on her right shoulder and the cut across her left cheek. Her hair was up in the high ponytail and braids, bangs dirty and damp around her face. She sang with a sorrowful tone, her eyes wet. 

"When I saw young and unafraid.

When dreams were made and used and wasted.

There was no ransom to be paid.

No song unsung, no wine untasted."

Noctis began to walk towards her, longing to be with her, to comfort and hold her. He hated seeing her like this. To see her so badly hurting. To see her alone. Her voice deepened to a darker tone, but it was still as beautiful and painful as before. Noctis wanted to sing the tone with her, feeling the same pain and knowing it to be truer than just a dream.

"But the tigers come at night..."

"But the tigers come at night..."

"With their voices soft as thunder."

Luna bowed her head a little, a tear falling down her cheek as she stayed silent, feeling so alone in the same dark void which Noctis was in. Noctis knew her pain all too well, and he knew the right words to say to express it. 

"As they tear your hope apart."

Noctis drew closer to her, his voice calling to her and telling her she wasn't alone. She slowly began to look back up, her gaze soon resting on him. 

"As they turn your dream, to shame."

As she had been lifting her voice higher and louder, Noctis was silent, listening to her and understanding it. He had hoped to have a future with her someday. A happy future where she would be at his side, and he at her's. But alas, that future would never come. He sang in a seeming hope that somehow it still would come, a desperate and lonely hope, but at the end, it was a sorrowful woe.

"And still I dream you'll come to me.

That we will live the years together."

Noctis could tell Luna was the same, that she too longed for a future with him, but she knew nothing could change the harsh reality of death. The tears were now falling down her cheeks like rain and she sang with a heartbreaking tone that spoke of her loneliness and sorrow.

"But there are dreams that cannot be.

And there are storms we cannot weather."

Noctis shut his eyes tight for a moment in knowing the reality of their now seperate existance, clenching his fists and turning his head away as his own tears began to hopelessly fall. His voice was filled with his tears and pain as he cried out in almost anger. 

"I had a dream my life would be... So different from this hell I'm living!

So different now from what it seemed."

He bowed his head for a moment. Luna saw his anger and pain, and she began to come towards him quickly, as if time was running out and she wanted to comfort him. But she suddenly stopped, an invisible wall standing between them.

The wall that separates the living, from the dead. She looked at him with hopeless eyes, so close, yet so far. Right there, yet unreachable.

"Now... life... has killed... the dream..."

Noctis looked up at her, and he stretched his hand out to touch her as she longingly did the same, but her time with him was up, and before their hands touched, she faded away; her light now gone, the pedals of Silablossoms which had been drifting around her were now slowly blown away by the wind. Noctis was left standing alone in the gray world around him. Left to finish the final words of the song, his voice sad and alone.

"...I dreamed."

After a moment, Noctis dropped to his hands and knees, his fists clenched and his head bowed. His body shook violently from his sobs as he sat alone in the bleak, empty world around him. Luna's words suddenly echoed in the air around him, as if for a moment, coming back to life. Her voice sounded just like when she had been saying her last farewell to him in the submerged dream, and perhaps, he was reliving the memory.

"When the world falls down around you and hope is lost.."

Noctis opened his eyes upon hearing her voice. He remembered her words as they came to him.

"When you find yourself alone, amid a lightless place.."

He suddenly felt something clasped in his right hand. When he looked down at his clenched fist and slowly opened it, the ring of Lucii stared back up at him, sitting in the palm of his hand. 

"Look to the distance. Know that I am there..."

Noctis slowly looked up, his gaze floating up to the horizon, the gray void fading like fog and starting to reveal the endless sea.

"..and that I watch over you always.."

It was then that he saw her golden light, far away in the distance, but there, as if to light his path and clear the way. And he heard her voice speak ever so adoringly to him as the gray world around him faded to reality. 

"Farewell.. Dear Noctis..."

He could see her dear smile as she sunk lower into the depths. Soon, she was gone, and reality faded in as the dark void faded away. Now, Noctis stood at the edge of the dock and behind the railing, gazing out at the sea and the horizon beyond. He was silent for many minutes, until finally he looked down at the ring in his hand. Seeing it only brought pain and burden to his heart, and he quickly put it inside his pocket before he would break into tears again. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he then leaned on the railing. 

Before long, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis came along, Gladio helping Prompto lead Ignis until he stopped and looked at Noctis expectantly, waiting for the young king to come along with them. After a moment, Noctis pushed himself off the railing and turning around without really looking at any of them, he followed to the boat. He pondered what he had seen a few minutes ago, the dream.

 _"It was just a dream."_ Noctis told himself in his head.

 _"...I Dreamed A Dream…."_


End file.
